


The Subtle Art of Diplomacy

by Areneth



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/Areneth
Summary: Considering the sheer number of away missions and foreign dignitaries they meet, unexpected proposals and misunderstandings are bound to happen...I have no beta, all of the mistakes are my own.





	The Subtle Art of Diplomacy

*Just another hour or so.*

Kathryn Janeway mused reminding herself to keep her diplomatic smile plastered on as another, in a long line of less than interesting local politicians at the "gala", attempted to bore her to death with his anecdotes. 

Her helmsman and security chief were hovering nearby, pretending to be engrossed in a lively discussion on the benefits of rearing elephant like creatures for crop management. Or something to that effect, she had lost track of the discussion some 20 minutes or so ago.

Her attention shifted upon noticing her first officer bearing fast on her position, his own grin and bear mask in place.

"If you will excuse me ambassador, for just a second - I need a refill." She interrupted the tedious little man, pointing to her glass and moving towards the table in the corner of the room, sure that Tom and Tuvok would follow.

She didn't have to wait long. Her first officer gently bumped into her, pretending to reach for a glass further down the table just as Tuvok reached them.

A tiny object was pressed into her right hand.

Kathryn looked pointedly at her first officer and sighed.

"Again? Please remind me commander, just how many times have we had to do this in this godforsaken quadrant?"

In a well practiced move she fitted the ring.

"I am sorry." Chakotay whispered sheepishly, avoiding making eye contact with her and taking great care not to be overheard by the dignitaries milling about. 

She sighed again. 

"Wouldn't it be nice for once if we could go through a diplomatic mission without having to dig our way out of a potential incident?"

"Ah, Captain Janeway!" The Viceroy exclaimed loudly, approaching the Voyager delegation, resplendent in his regal robes - his entourage doing their outmost to keep up with his energetic pace.

They turned to face him.

*Here we go. Just remember to smile Kathryn.*

"Your excellency." Kathryn greeted, craning her neck to greet their hosts. 

"Forgive my rashness, I did not realise you were bonded to your second in command." 

The tall man exclaimed invading her personal space.

"Oh yes, quite bonded, for quite some time." She improvised. 

"I must profusly apologise captain, no harm was done due to the misunderstanding I hope? My lovely wife and myself were unaware or we would not have initiated the courting ritual!"

*quite so openly* amended a tiny voice in her head.

The wife in question, one of his five wives attending the Gala, stepped forward. Almost as tall as her husband she was undeniably beautiful. Trim and elegant, with waist length blonde hair she remained Janeway of an elven princess from one of Naomi's story books. Next to her Kathryn felt like a ... corgi, all short legs and unmanageable red fur.

"Forgive me, as my husband has said, I was not aware of your" she looked pointedly at Kathryn, apparently sizing her up - "commitment." she ended - diplomatically.

Janeway saw red for a moment. She almost lost her cool.

Chakotay saved her from giving a less than graceful reply by leaning into her and pressing a warm hand to the small of her back.

"Fortunately my wife is as gracious as she is beautiful. No permanent damage has been done." he replied. 

She felt like stomping on his foot but managed to grind out a "Yes, indeed." instead. She could feel her careful facade cracking.

Noticing the change Tuvok used the opportunity to - remind - the Captain of their need to report back to the ship. 

Awkward goodbyes were made, apologies repeated and the Federation delegation could not call for a beam out soon enough.

******  
Transporter room 3 solidified around them. The captain nodded at ensign Brohn dismissing her from the post.

The away team remained on the platform.

Tom was the first to break the silence "Well that went well."

"That was the 23rd time, by my count."Her chief of security belatedly informed her.

"24th." Their helmsman corrected helpfully, stepping down from the platform. "You probably forgot the Kharrr ambassador and his lovely harem."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow.

"I stand corrected Captain. Mr. Paris is correct, this has been the 24th time."

Kathryn ground her teeth.

"Yes thank you. You have the bridge. Mr. Paris why don't you join the commander there and set a course for the Alpha quadrant, as soon as possible."

Tom, she had to give him credit, had over the years learned when to retreat and keep his mouth shut. He and Tuvok made it out of the transporter room and the door had nearly shut before she heard him say "I look forward to reading that report.".

That left just "her husband" to deal with.

Chakotay had stepped down from the platform and seemed to be calmly awaiting her wrath. She used the rare opportunity to be at the same eye level, opting to remain on the platform.

Taking the ring off her finger she held it between her thumb and index finger and held it up for him to take.

"So...what was it this time? An offhand comment, a careless gesture, a glance?"

Chakotay cleared his throat and pulled at his ear, a sure sign he was uncomfortable. Good. Let him sweat it a little longer.

"Well?"

"Would you believe it if I told you that you had strayed too far from my side?" 

Kathryn frowned.

"Strayed away from you? You mean the other way around."

"No. I mean" and he was apparently quoting someone "by moving around unaccompanied the captain was signalling that she was unattached and available.".

Janeway starred dumbfounded at her second in command. 

"Wait, wait... you mean to say they were..."

There was a naughty gleam in Chakotay's eyes. "They were not courting me."

Kathryn opened her mouth, but nothing came out. 

"The ritual is initiated by inquiring about the intended's availability. Fortunately I have had the chance to read the diplomatic brief on their customs during our preparations for the negotiations." 

Seeing her blank stare he added "The extensive notes Neelix prepares for all off world missions with known races. Don't you read those any more?"

She had finally found her voice again. Or at least she thought she had. Ignoring his latest question she squeaked.

"They were courting me????"

He was smug "Yes, you."

"But why Chakotay? Why me?!"

He frowned "Why not you?".

"Because I'm a corgi compared to them!" She exclaimed waving her hands.

His frown increased "A what?" he clearly didn't get the reference.

"A corgi, you know, those small, shaggy, short legged dogs."

"A dog? Are you comparing yourself with a dog?" he actually looked offended on her behalf.

She waved him away "That's not the point, the point is... the point is... I don't remember doing anything to encourage courtship. I followed protocol! I was very professional, adequately distant I believe is how Tuvok describes it. And I didn't even like the guy, he is not my type!"

Chakotay was not appeased "Look, I don't know what you consider to be your type, but why is it so hard for you to imagine someone would find you attractive?". He was still fuming "And besides, it wasn't him - it was the consort, Deanney, who was asking after you.". 

She was stunned into silence once again.

He realised she was staring at him.

"What? You must have been approached by a woman before?"

"Deanney?!? The elven princess?"

"I don't know about the elf part but yes, the third wife, the one that came to apologise to you."

Kathryn sat down on the stair, covering her face with her hands, trying to work things out in her head. She could feel Chakotay crouching down in front of her.

"Hey."

"I don't get it." She still had to crane her neck to look him in the eye "She practically ignored me the entire time we were there! During the dinner, the negotiations and the Gala - and when we did talk she acted as though it was beneath her to do so. She had a strange way of showing her interest. Hell, she spent most of the time trying to talk to you!" Kathryn exclaimed poking him with her index finger.

"Well it might have seemed that way to you.” he said taking hold of the hand she had used to animately prove her point. "I can assure you that that is not what she said to me. She seemed to have been quite.... smitten by you, and was interested to learn all she could about you."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry, I was less than forthcoming. I guess that is why she decided to use me as an intermediary." 

Kathryn bowed her head trying to make sense of his words. "I still don't get it."

He sighed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Kathryn you are an intelligent, beautiful and charismatic woman. " He noticed a blush making it's way up her neck. It was quite distracting. He had to focus on the job at hand. 

"You are no dog, no afterthought. Maybe she was just unsure how to show her interest?". 

The blush had reached her cheeks before she turned back towards him.

"So what are you trying to say? I intimidate people?" she was deflecting again. He decided to play along. Standing up he offered her a hand to help her back on her feet. 

"Kathryn, it is safe to say that you are my best friend in the whole universe. I would like to think I know you better than most people and still, there are times I am absolutely petrified by you."

She finally smiled and accepted his proffered hand, ready to get up. "You are just saying that to make me feel better." 

"I thought the fact that it was not me she was hitting on was what made you feel better." 

She froze mid move. He found himself being pierced by a steel blue glare. 

*Shit! Had he said that out loud?*

Kathryn slowly released his hand and straightened up. The glare was there to stay, apparently. 

Chakotay gulped audibly and instinctively took a step back "This is one of those moments I just spoke of.". He kept walking backwards towards the door. Upon hearing the swoosh he turned and ran.

A smug "You are not getting off that easily commander!" followed him out.

*crap*

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so maybe not as many, but don't you think some of the members of various away teams over the years must have found themselves being proposed to? Statistically the captain and commander must have found themselves in such situations, at least in my head.


End file.
